


More Than You

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: "There's nothing I want more than I want you."





	More Than You

The club was loud, dark and Calum was uncomfortable.  
The lights were flashing, blue, purple, red, all over the floor. A sea of bodies stood before him, sweating tequila and gin.  
He had been drinking liquor almost like water since he arrived, and he didn’t plan on slowing anytime soon. 

He had lost all three of his bandmates within minutes of stepping foot into the building, and he had only scene flashes of the curls on Luke’s head since then.  
He didn’t mind, he was left to drink in peace.  
Mostly.  
Person after person approached him, asked him to dance but all he could see was blond hair and green eyes with a smile that blinded him.  
He wasn’t interested, he’d say. He wasn’t looking for a relationship, he’d say. One truth and one lie, and yet he himself didn’t know the difference.  
Perhaps he did. 

“Round of shots, Bacardi please, two each.”  
Michael appeared at Calum’s side after nearly an hour and a half, startling him out of the stupor he had been in as he sat, watching the crowd move. 

“Bout time one of you showed your face again. You seen the others?” Calum was looking at Michael sideways, dark eyes swimming and a little out of focus. 

“Do they matter?” 

Michaels eyes were vibrant, the green of them pulling Calum in and threatened to swallow him whole if he looked to long. 

The shot set in front of Calum gave him courage.  
He downed the shot, and waited. 

It didn’t take long for the fuzzy feeling to fade into almost nothingness. Tequila burned through his veins like liquid courage, racing his better thought to impulsive action. 

He took the next shot, and all he remembered was the feeling of Michaels lips pressed against his and the words,  
“I’ve never wanted anything more than you.”


End file.
